1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for analyzing a microstructure of a porous body, and a program and a microstructure analyzer used for the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of methods for analyzing a microstructure such as pores of porous bodies is a method for obtaining three-dimensional pixel data of a porous body by performing a CT scan and carrying out analysis on the basis of the pixel data. For example, PTL 1 discloses a pore-continuity analysis method in which imaginary spheres having various diameters are arranged so as to fill pixels representing a space in pixel data and the continuity of pores from one surface to the other surface of the porous body is derived on the basis of information concerning the arranged imaginary spheres.